darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial Book
The Tutorial Book is a gift from the mundanes given to all newly sparked Aislings, along with a few other useful items. The tome contains a slew of useful information about living in Temuair as an Aisling, though it is often overlooked by those new to the land. If you carelessly misplaced the Tutorial Book you were given, you may buy a replacement from Riona, Mileth Innkeeper, for a modest 100 Coins. This book is written out-of-character, yet sporadically uses double-parenthesis. All grammatical and spelling errors are courtesy of Kru. Transcript Welcome to the Tutorial Guide. Using this book will give you the basic knowledge of Dark Ages. For general information that might not be covered in this book, press the key for more help. What would you like to know more about? Choosing a Class Choosing a Class is a good place to start. You can talk to other Aislings in the game or visit ((www.darkages.com > GAME PLAY > PATHS)) for more information about the 5 Classes to choose from. Each path has its own skills, spells, armor, and weapons. Sub-pathing is also possible, where characters can switch to another path but keep the skills and spells they learn from their previous path. What are the 5 Classes? Warrior Warrior - Strongest of the paths, they have many armors and weapons. They are great hunters. The skills they learn are mainly for combat. Wizard Wizard - Master of spells, wizards have ranged attacks and can enchant items. Wizards are limited by their weak armor. Priest Priest - A very useful path, priests can heal, curse, remove curses, and enchant items. Priests are also much involved in the community, holding masses and consecrating items. Rogue Rogue - A clever path, instead of direct combat with monsters, rogues lay traps. They can also become hidden, unlock chests, style hair and polish gems. Monk Monk - Also known for combat, monks have many skills to learn from. They rarely use weapons, their main form of combat is through their hands and feet. They can pick a powerful animal form and learn unique skills by training at the Sapphire Stream. How do I choose a Class? When you are ready to pick a class, you must find the Temple in Mileth Village at (93,12). Walk inside the temple and you will see a mundane named Aoife dressed in pink. Talk to her and she will teleport you to the next stage of picking your class. In the next room there are series of circles. Make sure you enter the center of each circle to properly choose your class. You will receive a pop-up for each circle if done correctly. The process of choosing a class has a negative effect on the body. Your HP drains each time you take a step inside the temple. Basic Information What specific information do you want to gain knowledge in? Interaction Welcome to the Interaction Turorial (sic). Please choose one of the following options: Interacting with Mundanes (NPC's) To talk to a mundane, double click on them. If they have anything to say to you, a window should pop-up. Talking to other players To talk to a player, press the Enter. Type your message and press Enter again for it to be sent. Whispering a player A whisper is a type of instant message that can be sent to someone regardless of where they are in Darkages. To whisper, Press the Shift key and the " key at the same time. Your text window should change to [ ]'s. Now enter the player's name you wish to whisper and press enter. You can now type a message to that player. If they are not on, you will receive a message they are nowhere to be found. Shouting A shout is a type of yell so that everyone on your current map can hear you. To use a shout, press the Shift key and the 1 key at the same time. The text window should change to !, and you can enter the message you wish to shout. Sorry, but only registered aislings are allowed to shout. Emotes There are many different emotes your character can do. Pressing Control, Alt, or both along with a number key will make your character perform an emote. To view all the Emotes available, click on the "?" on the bottom of the screen. Interface Welcome to the Interface Turorial. Please choose one of the following options: Hotkeys There are many hotkeys that can be used to quickly perform an action. Press A to Access your inventory, press A again to bring up your character screen. Press S to access your skill list. Press D to access your spell list Press F to access the chat window Press G to access the window. If you place any items, skills, or spells in the first row, you can quickly use them by pressing the associated number. For example, if I have a Potion I want to use in slot 7 of my inventory, but my spell list is currently active, pressing A then pressing 7 will use that Potion. The Map The Map can be activated and deactivated by pressing TAB. Aislings will appear in blue, while monsters will appear in red. Level up Points When you achieve insight ( level up ), you are given 2 level up points. You can distribute these points to any of your stats. Adding strength allows you to hold more items and attack harder. Adding intelligence allows your spells to be stronger and do more damage. Adding wisdom allows you to gain more mana with each insight. Adding constitution allows you to gain more health with each insight. Adding dexterity helps your attacks hit accurately and dodge enemy attacks better. Mail To access your personal mail, press W From here you can send letters and receive them. If you want to send packages, you have to visit a post office located in one of the towns. World List To open the list of active players, press E. The list organizes by health, mana, and level. Players who are near your insight are colored in orange. Items Welcome to the Items Turorial. Please choose one of the following options: Picking up Items To pick up an item, double click on it. If you are too far away from the item, you will not be able to pick it up. Get close and you might be able to grab it. Using Items To use an item, double click on it. You can also use hotkeys to quickly use items. Not all items you find can be used. Exchanging Items To exchange items, you must turn on the Exchange Option. By Pressing the F4 key, the default for Exchange is set to OFF. (The F4 Option Menu has many options you can play around with) Setting this to ON will allow you to exchange items with other players. To exchange an item, drag the item over the player and release. Weight Limits Every player has a weight limit they cannot exceed. It is at the bottom of the screen, and displays your current weight versus your maximum weight. If you try to pick up an item that will exceed your weight limit, you will be told it is too heavy. If you drop enough items to free up enough weight, you will be able to pick up the item. Storing Items To keep your inventory from overflowing and your weight down, there are banks located in each town. All the banks are connected. If you deposit an item in Mileth Bank, you can retrieve it from Rucesion Bank. The banker charges a fee to deposit items. The more valuable the item, the more expensive the fee. Equipment Welcome to the Equipment Turorial. Please choose one of the following options: How to Put on and Take off Equipment How to Put on and Take off Equipment You can equip many different items in the world of Darkages. To equip and item, double click on it with the mouse. To remove the item, double click on your character and then double click the item you wish to remove. Most items have a level restriction assosciated (sic) with them. If you do not meet the level requirement, you cannot wear it. Durability All equipment has durability and can be broken if not repaired. To view this, hover over the item with the mouse. It will display the items current durability verses the maximum durability. You can repair your items at the local blacksmith. Armor Class (AC) Your Armor Class is one of the most important properties. The lower your AC, the less damage you will take from attacks. Stronger equipment will lower your AC, but sometimes have negative side-effects, like reducing your Mana. You can view your current AC by pressing Shift and G. Religeous-Enchanted Items (sic) There are eight gods in Temuair. You can find items each god has enchanted everywhere in Temuair. These enchantments give the items special properties. Some are useful, and some are not. If you wish to increase your Strength by +1, equip a Ceannlaidir enchanted item. If you wish to increase your Dexterity by +1, equip a Fiosachd enchanted item. Each god adds their own unique property to an item, but not all items can be enchanted by a god. Necklaces and Attack Element Your Necklace determines your attack element. If you have no necklace, you have no attack element. You can view your current attack element by pressing Shift and G. The element attack order is as follows: -Fire attack is strong against Wind defense. -Wind attack is strong against Earth defense. -Earth attack is strong against Sea defense. -Sea attack is strong against Fire defense. -Dark attack is strong against Light defense, and is decent against all defense elements except Dark. -Light attack is strong against Dark defense, but is very weak against any other element. Your attacks will be strongest if you use the element that is strongest against the monsters defense element. For example, if the monster you are attacking has a Wind defense and you use an Earth necklace, damage will be dealt. However, you could do more damage if you equipped a Fire Necklace. Belts and Defense element Your Belt determines your defense element. If you have no elemental belt, you have no defense element. You can view your current defense element by pressing Shift and G. In order to have the best defense element, you should match your opponents attack element. In most cases, this is hard to do unless all the monsters have the same type of attack element. The ideal solution is to use a belt that defends decent versus all elements, which is a Dark Belt or Light Belt. Until you can equip one of those, it's best to use a belt of any element. Magic Resistance Some items will increase your ability to dodge spells. The higher your Magic Resistance, the more likely it is spells will NOT hit you. To view your current magic resistance, press Shift and G. Hunting Welcome to the Hunting Turorial. Please choose one of the following options: Where to hunt The best place to get started with hunting is the Mileth Crypt. You can find the crypt located in Mileth at x:90,y:56 Another place to hunt when first starting off is the Eastern Woodlands. This hunting area is located right outside Mileth. Explore the lands often. As you gain insight, you will be able to travel to more rewarding places, like Biel Na Carraige, Oren Island, and the West Woodlands, to name a few. Attacking Generally speaking, if you wish to attack a monster, stand in front of it and press the Space Bar. This uses any 'Assail' skill you might have. Each class has unique ways of attacking monsters. These will be explained more once you choose a class. Skills Skills can be used by switching to the skill screen (pressing s). Double Clicking on the skill will cause your player to perform that skill. You can also hotkey the skill for quick use. Some skills have a delay before you can use them again, called an aether. For this period of time, the skill will turn blue, when it goes back to its normal color, it can be used again. By right clicking on the skill, you can customize what text is displayed above you when you use it. The default is nothing. Specific class skills will be discussed when you choose a class. Spells Spells can be used by switching to the spell screen (pressing d). Double Clicking on the spell will cause your player to perform that spell. You can also hotkey the spell for quick use. There are two types of spells you can learn and use. The first types of spells are ones you have to click on an aisling in order to cast. The other types of spells are the ones where you do NOT have to click on an aislings in order to cast. Some spells have a cast time, that is, it takes a certain amount of time for the spell to be cast. Right clicking on the spell will show you how many lines the spell is. Also at this menu, you can customize what text is displayed above you when you cast it. The default is nothing. Specific class spells will be discuss when you choose a class. Grouping To group with another player, you must turn on the Group Option. By Pressing the F4 key, the default for Group is set to OFF. (The F4 Option Menu has many options you can play around with) Setting this to ON will allow you to group with other players. To accept a player into your group, double click on the player and press the "group icon". The icon looks like two stick figures. If they accept your requiest, you will then be grouped. Press the Y key to see a list of your current group members. You can also press the H key to highlight who is currently in your group. Redding This is a common term used to save a group member from dying. When grouped with another aisling, if one member's health reaches 0, a skull will appear over their head. You have a limited amount of time to use a Beothaich Deum (Red Potion) or Komadium on them before they will be taken to Sgrios. To use either of these, you must be standing next to the aisling, facing them. Then double click on the potion to use it. It will bring them out of the skulled state with a small amount of health. Quests This is a tutorial for completing several beginner's quest found in the game. You can access the list of quests by double clicking on yourself and clickng on EVENTS on the upper right-hand side of the screen. If you get lost in Mileth Village, press t on the keyboard to bring up the map. The map is very useful for beginners. What quests are you interested in? Training Quest This quest is only available if you have not chosen your class. Talk to Vorlof located in Mileth Training Room, location x:18,y:84 Your task is to prevent the wolved from eating the cows. You will be given 2 options: # Kill a wolf # Lead a wold away from cows You can also get FREE gold from Vorlof by clicking on "I need money" only if you choose not to kill the wolves. Vorlof will tell you to go to Mileth Tavern location, x70,y:54. Once you enter the Tavern the gold will be located at x:14,y:14 These are the following locations where you can buy armor and weapons. # Armor x:19,y:62 # Weapons x:13,y:69 After you are ready, see Vorlof and he will tell you to protect the cows. location x:34,y:22 After you have lured or killed the wolves, see Vorlof again to claim your quest reward. Dark Things Talk to Dar in Mileth Village, location x:20,y:22 Dar will ask you got get * Spider's eye * Bat Wings * Spider's Silk * Scorpian's Sting (sic) You can find the items by killing the creatures located inside Mileth Village, location x:92,y:52 You will receive 8000 experience points after completeing this quest. You can repeat this quest every 12 hours. Spare a Stick Talk to Callought in the Mileth Weapon Shop. Enter the door located at x:13,y:69. He will ask you to gather 6 Branches. The fastest way to find branches is by walking around several tress in the following locations. Areas where branches can be found: # x:64,y:44 # x:40,y:40 # x:54,y:43 Return to Callough after you have collected enough branches. You will receive a Stick, Wooden Shield and 1500 experience. You can repeat this quest every 8 hours. A Little Bit of That This quest will make you get items for Cian. Each time you gete him an item, you will a different amount of experience. Mileth Magic Shop Location x:26,x:16 You can find the items Cian is looking for in the Mileth Crypt location x:90,y:56 This quest is repeatable every 12 hours.